Loved
by cHeLlE.bOo
Summary: what happens after the the 6th book
1. Chapter 1

**Zoey**

I feel no pain, even know I know my heart is hurting. My boyfriend's dead, well one of them is, but what do I do, I cannot do anything. My warrior I love him I know he is hurting. He feels as if he let me down but I am the one that let everyone down. Why did I have to believe that Kalona has some good in him? If I had not pissed them off and needed to be, alone I would have not let Heath wonder on his own, and he would not have end of dead.

I hurt everyone around me. I just need to wake up alone, have no one around me so everyone will be happy and safe. I feel like I have let down Nyx and she will never forgive me. Will this pain in my heart ever go away.

I know that I will wake up soon, and my heart will hurt like never before. I have lost one of the people I love and who understands me. This imprint that we had was stronger than ever and when I wake up, It will leave me shattered, incomplete, and empty. I know Heath would never want me to mourn over him, and be depressed he would want me to live my life, but my life is no more with out my baby. That is what he called me Zo baby. He is one of the loves of my life. If I hadn't of lost my virginity to that man that broke my heart in a million pieces I know that Heath and I would of made love.

Heath and I were best friends for so long and that is one of the real reasons we have this bond. Heath, why oh why did you have to leave me my love?

I felt myself become swallowed by darkness.

**Aphrodite**

I could not stop crying. She has been gone for three days. Zoey was my best friend.

I looked zoey's lifeless body but then gasped all her tattoos where back.

"Zoey?"

She moved a little.

"DARIUS, STARK!" Aphrodite yelled

Darius came busting in the room followed by stark.

"What is my love are you safe," Darius said.

"Yes Zoey is moving and her tattoos are back!" Aphrodite said happily

"Thank you Nyx," stark said looking up. He came to her side"Zoey are you awake?"

She opened her eyes.

"Zoey!" Aphrodite screamed.

"Quiet please I have a headache," Zoey said

"Sorry" she said with a big smile on her face. Zoey was going to be okay but we where going to have to tell her that Heath was dead then she would be dead. To tell you the truth I am sad too.

"Zoey I'm sorry I have let you down," stark sobbed at her side.

"What are you talking about I don't remember anything," she said confused

"Zoey, Heath is dead and you nearly died," Darius said for Stark Because he knew was to weak.

"W-w-w-what it can't be not Heath I just saw him" she cried

"Zoey it has been three days." Darius Said

"It Can't be I just saw him," she wept

"Zoey I'm sorry, I was to late to help him. I promised I would never let anyone hurt you and I have failed you," Stark wept

"S-s-s-stark its n-n-not your fault. I remember now I was the one who thought there was good and Kalona." She said tears going down her face.

"You where under Kalona spell," stark said

"I should have listened to you," Zoey cried

"Zoey you didn't know Kalona really put you under his spell." Aphrodite said

She just sat there and cried

**Zoey**

My heart hurt. I have never felt this pain in my life. Darius, Aphrodite, and Stark where walking out the door to leave me alone to mourn. I didn't want to be alone I needed someone's love more than ever now.

"Stark." I choked out

"Yes my love," Stark said looking directly in my eyes.

"Please stay with me," I said

He walked over to me and sat on the bed.

"you can lay down, I'm not mad at you" I said with tears in my eyes.

He laid down I rested my head on his chest. Tears came out my eyes and wetted his shirt. He was all stiff.

"Please relax." I said

I could feel him relax.

"I didn't mean to hurt you" he said trying to hold back tears.

"You could never hurt me." I cried I got and kissed him on his lips.

"I love you," he said through clenched teeth

"I love you too," I said


	2. Chapter 2

**Aphrodite **

I wake up in the arms of my beloved Warrior, Darius, which will not have sex with me, as every other person I dated wanted to do with me. Why must the person I love so much not want to.

"Is it because you're not attracted to me?" I said

He opened his eyes "What?"

"Are you not attracted with me, is that the reason you won't have sex with me. Do you not like my body?" I said

Aphrodite baby, I love you with all my heart, I gave you my oath is that not enough. "He said

"No. I am not used to this. How am I suppose to know you love me unless you show me." I Whined.

"Baby you want me to take you in my arms and make love to right now?"

"No. not right now" I said

"Exactly not right now. You do not know how much i want to but this is not the right time or place. I want to make love to when it just you and me. Not when our friends could walk in at any moment. Not when your best friend is grieving and needs our help. I want the moment to be perfect."

I started crying I was pushing him to much and he would leave me one day.

"What's wrong? Don't cry baby!" he said

"I'm going to push you away one day and your never going to come back because I'm a bitch and only think about my self," I cried.

"I'm never gong to leave you," he said,"I'll prove that soon, just be patience."

"What are you talking about?" I asked curious

"Patience" he said

**Zoey **

I woke up alone and everything started coming back to me. I started crying. Stark came busting through the door with food.

"Zoey are you okay . . . I felt your emotions." He saw me crying.

"Yeah I will be fine." I said

"I made you breakfast. I made you some eggs and bacon and a glass of blood. You need it don't resist it Zoey."

"Alright Thank you" how does he know what I am thinking. That makes me so angry some times.

"So how are you doing?" He asked

"I miss him so much Stark. I'm so stupid I should of listened to you all and Heath would still be alive!" I cried

"Zoey baby you will be okay, I know Heath would not want you to cry over him. He wants you to be happy." He said.

"I know but the only person that makes me happy is you. You make me want to smile and kiss you" I whispered "Or even make love to you but then I get mad cause I know I'm supposed to mourning and thinking about Heath but I'm thinking about you" I said embarrassed.

"Do not be embarrassed Zoey I am in love with you and I want the same things. However, I will not take advantage of you right now while you are this way. If you feel the same way after you are not that depressed any more I would no doubt make love to you because you are my World Zoey," he said looking down.

That is when I heard this voice. It wasn't a voice that everybody could here it was a voice that only I could here and it was a voice I knew so well.


End file.
